


Stuck With You

by sara_wolfe



Series: Winteriron Week [5]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Tech Malfunction, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/pseuds/sara_wolfe
Summary: The latest attack on campus brings complications for Tony and Bucky.





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> For Winteriron Week Day 5: bad timing/prosthetic arms

“Hey, Tony, you okay down here? You get your power back, yet?” 

Before Tony could yell at him to go away, the door slid open and Clint strolled into the lab like he owned the place. As he looked around, his eyes lit on Tony and Bucky in the middle of the room. It took him a minute, but then his eyes widened in shocked comprehension, and he quickly lifted his hand to cover his mouth, although not fast enough to hide the fact that he was laughing at them.

“Did I come at a bad time?” he asked, the gleeful tone in his voice ruining the innocent sounding words. 

“Get out,” Bucky threatened, his voice coming out in a growl. 

Now Clint did laugh outright at them. “Or what?” he asked, mockingly. “What’re you gonna do?”

Still laughing, he backed out of the lab and sprinted down the hallway, presumably to go get someone else to laugh at their plight. Tony groaned, making a mental note to change all the locks in the tower as soon as he got JARVIS back online.

“I’m going to kill him,” Bucky said, his voice eerily calm.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Tony asked. “In case you haven’t noticed, we’re a little stuck, here.”

‘A little stuck’ was an understatement. Bucky had come to his lab for routine maintenance on his arm, and he’d had his arm inside one of Tony’s newest micro-surgical bots when the power had cut out. Which normally wouldn’t have been a problem, because all of Tony’s bots ran off self-sustaining power sources, but whoever had attacked the campus hadn’t just gone after traditional power sources. No, somehow their latest Villain of the Week had cut absolutely every power source on campus - including Tony’s tech. 

No problem; Tony was more than capable of going back to using just his hands when he needed. He’d even gotten the surgical chamber on the bot open to a point where he could almost get Bucky’s arm out. But then its power source had experience a wild fluctuation while both their hands were inside, and only Bucky’s quick thinking had kept Tony from getting his flesh-and-bone hand crushed inside the machine. Now he and Bucky were trapped on either side of the bot, each of them with one hand stuck inside and completely unable to move. Which was a problem, because they’d been down here for going on twelve hours now, and Tony’s legs and back were starting to cramp up from being in this weirdly-hunched position for so long, and he was afraid that his legs were going to give out underneath him, and then he’d really be in trouble. 

“Clint might have gone for help,” Tony said, hopefully, but Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“I’d rather trust that dog of his to go for help,” he said, flatly. “No, he’s coming back with a camera, just you watch.”

As it turned out, they were both right. Clint had indeed run to immediately get help; he knew an emergency when he saw one, even if he cracked jokes about it at the same time. But, he’d also brought back a cell phone and was joyfully filming the whole extraction attempt, not even bothering to hide what he was doing.

“If you don’t put that cell phone down,” Bucky told Clint, “I’m going to take it away from you and shove it somewhere very unpleasant.” 

The effect of the threat was somewhat ruined by the fact that he was sprawled awkwardly across a stool to keep himself steady while Peter worked at freeing them, but Clint must have been suitably intimidated because he shut the cell phone off without a word and slipped it into his pocket. Tony huffed out a quiet laugh, relaxing as much as he could onto his own stool - and against Rhodey who was acting like his own personal backrest in order to keep him from falling off the stool in case the bot shifted suddenly. 

“Sorry, guys, I’m going as fast as I can.” Twisting slowly on the web cable he’d suspended from the ceiling, Peter, poked carefully at yet another part of the bot. “Tony, why didn’t you ever install a non-powered option to open this thing up?”

“I did,” Tony said, insulted that Peter would doubt his competency. “The switch got damaged during the power fluctuation, when Bucky and I were trying to keep from getting mangled. And so did the redundancy switch.”

“Should have built a redundancy switch for the redundancy switch,” Clint teased him.

“Clint, that’s enough,” Steve said, before either Tony or Bucky could threaten Clint, again. And he was using his Cap voice, which meant Clint finally, thankfully shut up. 

And a couple seconds later, Peter crowed in triumph as he found exactly the right spot to tinker with, causing the surgical chamber to open, and Tony and Bucky threw themselves backward to get away from the bot. Tony winced as he landed hard on the floor of the lab, but the pain was relatively minor considering how much his back and legs still hurt, and he stood slowly up with Rhodey’s help. Bucky, leaning only slightly less heavily on Steve, shot him a quick thumbs up, and Tony sagged in relief. 

“Thanks, Pete,” he said, getting a quick salute from the younger boy before he dropped to the floor with a grace that Tony could only admire. “Okay, so who caused the blackout? What are we up against?”

“Actually, that’s what took us so long to come and check on the two of you,” Steve said, apologetically. “We’ve already taken care of the threat, and SHIELD’s working on getting power back to the campus.”

“All that, and you didn’t even leave us anything to punch?” Bucky demanded, indignantly. 

“Sorry,” Rhodey said, with a shrug. “If it makes you feel any better, once we got to the big guy, it wasn’t even that much of a fight. His minions hit harder than he did.”

“But I like beating up minions,” Bucky complained. “You couldn’t have even left us one or two?”

“Next time the campus comes under attack,” Steve said, “first punch is all yours.”

“At our current rate,” Thor added, only half joking, “that will be sometime in the next two days.”

“Well, then, I need to get JARVIS back up and running,” Tony said, making shooing motions with his hands as he herded everyone else out of the lab. To Bucky, he added, “Do you want to stay and give me a hand, and I’ll take another look at your arm?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Bucky said. He waited until everyone else had left the lab before he pulled something out of his pocket with a smug grin on his face. “Stole Clint’s cell phone,” he added, softly, just in case someone was listening in. “I was thinking we’d erase that video, maybe look for some blackmail material-”

Tony grinned, happily. “You know me so well.”


End file.
